Heritage
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: After the fall of Queen Serenity's queendom she sent everyone to be reborn on Earth. The Guardians, their Princess and her Prince have all awakened, but what happened to their families from that era? Who were they? Where are they? Chaos' interference ensured that no one would ever find their lost family, but that wasn't how things were meant to be. So it's Cosmos is fixing that.


**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I'm actually writing again! Yay! Anyway, due to malware my computer has been inoperable until the evening of July 5th, 2015. As such I couldn't post anything. Since I have been having one computer problem after another I need to be able to post from my tablet. Tablets do not like this site, so unless this site gets an app that lets me publish my stories I will be sticking strickly to Wattpad for the foreseable future. I'm really sorry and I really wish this wasn't neccessary. My name there is AilaBerry. I will be posting select stories I originally posted here, so if you see them on Wattpad under AilaBerry don't worry - it's not Plagiarism. Promise.

On the bright side there's a lot of good and great (original) stories there... Just not much in the way of fanfics, so, for that I still recomend this site. With that said, enjoy this first installment of _Heritage_! As already stated the rest will be on Wattpad. Don't worry; there's an app for it and you can read anything in your library offline.

* * *

Hino Rei sat in front of the Hikiwa Shrine's blazing fire seiza style; her legs tucked under her with her feet cradling her bottom. Sweat trickled down her spine, her sides, between her breasts and across her face and scalp from the searing heat. She didn't notice as she focused, chanting.

For the last while something had been clouding the future and she didn't know what it was. Likely it was a new enemy, as it always was.

A vision finally came to her, dancing within the flames and her mind. It was of a great snake and water. Cloudy skies and the sun embodied in a mortal man of staggering strength. Then the vision was gone, leaving Rei frustrated yet again at her inability to see what was coming. Making a disgusted sound she scowled at the unco-operative fire, then at her watch. It was her seventeenth birthday and – because it was her birthday – she would have to meet up with her father like she did every year. They would sit together at an expensive resturant and eat, exchange empty words and he would present her with the same gift he always did; a white dress and white.

She had a lot of white dresses in her closet, though it was her father's assistant who always picked them out. Not for the first time she wondered why she kept her father's empty gifts.

Rei sighed and got up to go get ready for her annual lunch date with her father.

* * *

Tomoe Hotaru was in the backyard practicing the violin under Michiru's guidance when a swirl of pink clouds emitting a beam of light to the ground announced Usagi Serenity "Small Lady" Tsukino-Chiba's arrival from the 30th century. Everyone one just called her ChibiUsa when she was in the past. In the future she was called "Small Lady" because she had stopped aging at 5 years old and stayed like that for 900 years for no discernible reason. She had since become un-stuck and now looked to be about 13. Hotaru appeared to be about the same age, but the oddities of her aging were a bit different and a lot more complex.

The pink-haired and red-eyed time-traveling princess dropped down to the ground and landed in a crouch wearing white, knee-high heeled boots, a red skirt with tulips and a cream-colored, sleeveless shirt with a wide neck-line. She was wearing her cotton-candy hair down for once. Despite her physically young age she was already busty and curvy, much as her mother had been at the same age.

Her father would have rathered that she had little to no figure at all... At least until she was sixteen, but biology is rarely convenient and the women in her mother's family always seemed to start puberty a bit early.

"ChibiUsa!" Hotaru exclaimed happily, quickly puting her violin aside and rushing over to one of her very few friends as the pink clouds dissipated overhead.

Hotaru had lavender eyes, chin-length purple-black hair and naturally snow-white skin. If she was left to dress herself the teen tended towards a more goth look, but she had been dressed by her adoptive mother that day in a light green summer dress and sandals. She didn't mind since it was the middle of summer and none of her other clothes were light enough for the weather anyway. Besides, it was nice to change up her look every once in a while.

ChibiUsa stood up with a smile and the two embraced.

"What brings you to this era?" Hotaru asked, beaming at her friend.

"Hm," ChibiUsa hummed, knowing that she'd have to hedge the truth for the moment, "Well, actually, I'm hear to make certain something happens."

ChibiUsa added a cheerful wink at the end to let Hotaru and the aqua-haired Michiru know that it was nothing bad.

"But," She added, "I'll need your guys' help. More specifically," She pointed to Michiru, "I need you to convince your manager, Soramaru-san, to reconnect with his older brother. They've recently become estranged, but Soramaru-san was raised by his brother, so it shouldn't be too difficult... Also, I need them to meet up at a specific restaurant. It is a little expensive, though."

Michiru hummed thoughtfully, then asked, "Where and when do you need them to meet up?"

"What's the exact date?"

Hotaru told her. ChibiUsa freaked out.

"Ack! I need them to meet up by 1:30 **today**!"

Michiru's eyebrows shot up at that. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to manage that... Then an idea struct her and she wan't sure if it was a good one or a bad one.

"Is he single?" Michiru asked, to the pair's surprise.

"Er, yes, as far as I know..."

"Then," She said with a playful wink and a mischievous smile, "I do believe that the resident Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space will be going on a blind date."

Hotaru and ChibiUsa both stared at her dumbfounded and wondered how this would go... And how she was going to arrange it on such short notice.


End file.
